User talk:Ancestralmask
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Codex page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 15:17, November 11, 2009 re: quest boards Sure, no problem. If you see or think of anything that you think makes more sense, feel free to let me know. I don't like to "camp" a specific part of a wiki, since I know how that can ruffle feathers and what not, so I'll probably finish up the QBoards and let that sit for others to change around while I move onto something else. Cheers. Pwr905 18:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Formatting Seems like if you use the Quest (not QuestInfobox) it'll be the new template, I think. Pwr905 19:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Nature of the Beast - Campsite Illusion I think you should put this in (or I will if you like) as defeating this Shade is the only way to get the Dalish Gloves gift for Zevran. They're in the chest under the tree which only shows itself after you've beaten the shade. Also mention that your responses to the getting tired bit seem to have a lot of bearing on whether or not you're stuck facing the Shade alone. I think I've only been stuck fighting him alone once. --MiyuEmi 14:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Willpower. I don't know honestly, but the only time I've ever been forced to do that battle alone, I was a mage. I actually favour the rogue and since then I've never had to do the battle on my own. I know I always choose the second option about needing to remain strong and then the cutscene and all the party members get to fight together. --MiyuEmi 15:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) If you get the scene where your PC throws their hands up in the air after your initial dialogue options, you'll know you won't be forced to fight alone because everyone is awake. If you just black out and suddenly you're being attacked, then you know there's only one of you!! My rogues have never fallen asleep so I have my whole group. I love my rogues! Best characters ever!! --MiyuEmi 15:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's Family I edited the walkthrough section of the Alistair's Family quest to answer the question you posed on the Talk page. :I don't know how it affects game actions, as I don't use Alistair as my Tank, but according to the Guide, the main effect is that it makes it easier to convince Alistair to become king in the later half of the game.Swk3000 19:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Caridin: Fix Dropping a line here to say that Caridin will (nuclear explosions withstanding) deploy the redirects you asked for in about half a day (I'm going to sleep relatively soon so I'm ballparking :). I will make it a point to post the exact list of redirects created here, which you and others can review and verify. - Pwr905 10:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :OK, almost wrapped it up. He is doing the talents for each specialization right now, and I think he skipped Arcane Spells for some reason. If anything is missing/broken/etc, feel free to smack him . - Pwr905 20:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he got all the talent pages with h3 headings. Thank you for doing all the previous leg work, it wouldn't have been possible otherwise; and thank you for giving Caridin something to do. Throughout the day Caridin will be doing things, and will check up on his previous work (if the h3 headings appear he will go ahead and make the redirects). Thank you again. - Pwr905 21:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::He's picked up the headings you just added. Awesome, think that is pretty much it - there are other things like Shale's talents and Dog, but I don't know if redirects for those are wanted. If so, it will only take a second. - Pwr905 21:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha, that actually occurred to me when he was being setup, and I didn't want to take the initiative by making extra redirects. So, yeah, he can do that. Probably fifteen minutes or so the redirects will exist. - Pwr905 21:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, a lot of people (on a lot of wiki's) have beef with the search engine. The english Wikipedia (and WikiMedia, I suppose) has a blurb on why they don't have a bunch of functionality in it - instead, they just pipe it to Google heh. Anyhoo, I completely agree - I'm a grammar freak when people read when I'm typing, but when I want information I just type "antimagic shield" or whatever, instead of the proper way. So, yeah, great idea as far as I'm concerned. - Pwr905 21:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. You can see the ones added on the recent changes with 'Show Bots', or his contributions. I added two redirects for the 'Anti-Magic XXX' stuff: 'Anti magic XXX' and 'Antimagic XXX'. - Pwr905 22:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, they should be added. He decided to get cute and add in the page titles (instead of just #REDIRECT BLAH BLAH) which was fun. - Pwr905 19:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fix 2 I understand; I almost had him go in and try to determine if well-known came before or after the noun, to see if it was postpositive ... but, I digress. Yeah, he can do that - there is a little trickiness, in that it borders on grammar and that can get messy, but I think something can be worked out where he just plods along doing static replacements (he wouldn't think about it, he would just say "oh, a pattern, I should replace that"). I'll work on something shortly, but with this in the works (which everyone is invited to comment on) I cannot guarantee the timeliness of it; ballpark, I'd say a day or two. Thanks, and don't hesitate to keep sending things Caridin's way . - Pwr905 03:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hi, 12/09/09 ~ 09:45 im gung ho for editing right now, but im glad youre with me, too.. have a good day/evening~! keylaeris Hey - DOA Chat Finally playing as a rogue?! They are the best, absolutely. Admittedly all I love them for is their ability to unlock chests and door, disarm traps, backstap and use momentum. Zevran is absolutely my favourite companion and I now romance him exclusively since I have romanced the others. Leliana may be the most romantic, but waking up to find she'd been staring at me sleeping was unnerving. I like Zevran because he seems like the most 'realistic' character. He has a painful past he jokes about, but yes, you can get a happy ending with him, though only a couple actually last forever. If you travel in any capacity, he will only travel with you for a while and that includes returning to your clan if you're Dalish as the Dalish travel as part of their lifestyle. I just love the fact that he is the one who has most difficulty expressing love to you and he is the wisest party member giving the best advice if you have him in your active party. Alistair was okay, it was bitterly disapointing though that if you wanted to get an ending where you were royalty, you had to be female and you had to be a noble. Admittedly I was very excited when I realised that Bioware finally allowed us to have same gender romantic options. That was so exciting. Even though I myself am straight, I think it's generally a part of life and afterall, it's a game. If you don't want to do it...don't! Anyway, that's my take on it. Didn't like Morrigan although she was also a nicely complex character, she spent most of her time being an absolute bitch and it was impossible to make her happy with quest outcomes unless you were willing to kill everyone. She was frustrating. I found Leliana amazingly boring and way too holy-roller for me. Loghain...I only saved him to get the achievement and see what the difference was in the ending. It was also the only time I allowed Anora to be Queen. Oh boy, she is nasty too. What is your favourite origin story? It's likely not everyone has played through the game as often as I have so let me know which one you like best so far!! --MiyuEmi 15:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I think the only origin story I played through just to see the stories were the two dwarf ones. I favour elves heavily in my gameplay! I really enjoy the difference in the way other characters react to you. Going from being the most dominant species on the planet, the humans, to an elf, the way you can sass and support your people is great. That and the fact that you don't have to deal with all this 'Maker' stuff, having the option in Redcliffe to add an elven prayer instead of responding in the way the rest of the humans do and having similar options whenever talking to anyone from the Chantry, including Leliana. Oh, I really had to struggle to romance her. She annoyed the living daylights out of me!! --MiyuEmi 15:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to create a mage and actually play her this time (I have trouble using Mage and Warrior due to lack of ability to pick locks, and I'm going to romance Bann Teagan. There is apparently an epilogue where you discover that you married Bann Teagan. I know that in Redcliffe if you ask him personal questions (persuade him) he will answer and will point out, if you're female, that you're lovely. I'm going to see if this rumour is true and see if I can marry Bann Teagan. See how that works out!! Problem is Zevran might tempt me. I love his character because he is the most world wary one and clearly isn't a child whereas Alistair is very childlike and although it's cute, I'm not sure I'd want to marry it!! --MiyuEmi 08:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'd totally ruffle Bann Teagan's feathers... mmmmmmm... Oh wait... Ahem... Perhaps it's just me, but y'all seem to be having problems playing magi. How? I found the game almost too easy with my mage. I even got the 250 kills without being touched during the Fade when I was solo... Of course, Wizards/Mages/Sorcerers are my bread and butter. In every role playing game ever made I've played a magic user, so perhaps I am just used to the style. I never had a problem being the first into a room with my mage either, except for during the tower with those bastard templar. If my mage opened the door, he died, end of story. Holy Smite x6 anyone? I didn't even give him any more than the basic heal spell. Just potions. I did turn him into an Arcane warrior, but I didn't like only being able to auto attack so I very rarely used a weapon, and never wore anything more than cloth armor even when I did. Of course, I just wade into the thick of it on my rogue. I even stealth into an area without my group and start combat knowing they're gonna take forever catching up. Gives me more chances to KILL! Luckily for me, the rogue I'm playing right now is a Human Noble so I can marry Alistair. Awe, isn't it sweet. As far as romance goes though, I haven't yet even tried with Zev. I've flirted a bit, but haven't done anything. I never really found Morrigan a "bitch" and I was often able to persuade her to my side of things if she didn't agree with my view point. She's just very practical and has no people skills. She's my girlfriend in an RPG...... I had a lot of fun with Leliana though. :) She's a bit "holier than thou." But she's very cute, she allowed me to exercise my "cheese" muscle. Alistair does that too... He's so cute it's corny even. I wanna romance Sten though damnit. He's a hard bastard to figure out, and mmmmmmm, them muscles! Well, the rogue that I'm playing now is shall we say, "frisky". So I intend to hit both Zev and Alistair, and try for the Foursome with her too. Thinking of having a little Leliana love in there too. She'd really love to throw Morrigan down in the mud and wrestle, but sadly Morrigan just don't play that way. :( --Crackerjaquebox 03:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I know you can definitely flirt with Bann Teagan if you're a female character. I think I might have to try it. My mage is okay, I just loved my rogues too much. Being able to open every lock I passed and disarm every trap was just so satisfying! I'm slowly getting there with my mage. Eventually I'll make it. Not sure who I'm going to romance this time. Zevran...maybe...again!! I'm an elf so if I romance Alistair I have to harden him up a bit (that sounds really inappropriate!). Just so we can continue dating after he becomes king, otherwise he'll dump me!! --MiyuEmi 22:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks hehe. I thought that the imagemap made sense for the three "large maps" (Denerim City, Deep Roads, World Map) in the game .. the other maps in the game would be .. eeehh .. weird (in my mind, anyway) if you had to mouse over a little white 'X' or something... - Pwr905 Jarvia's Hideout Sure thing I'll take care of it a bit later tonight :)--Mytharox 16:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :About the quest Entering Jarvia's Hideout, that one is removed from the Journal and marked completed the moment you talk to the guard there. Leaving only A Lord's Trust: The Second Task, which makes it a clearly different type of quest. A very short one at that ;) The lords quests updated to Put a stop to Jarvia and her carta perhaps that is another shared part with Bhelen, reading on, I think the lord's and bhelen's quest could probably be on one page, say called Orzammar: The Second Task or something, but the quest Entering Jarvia's Hideout shouldn't contain it, that quest should just stop at where it really does and not describe the lord's and Bhelen's quests. --Mytharox 20:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, makes it really messy and unclear at times. Or some quests that are hardly quests, like the 2 quests you get at Orzammar Commons: Captain of the Guard Talking to him gives you two new Orzammar (main) quests, Vartag Gavorn and Dulin Forender. I haven't even made quest pages for those 2 yet, it seemed, so simple, just talk to the guys 1 block further away:P--Mytharox 21:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Personally I think it's a great idea and gives a nice overview, but some others like the idea of having all on one page for easy access, printing out the walkthrough etc. For me, I don't like reading through a whole bunch of text, and I like if a walkthough is spread over several pages if the text gets above a certain size and when it's possible to do so with subquests. Like Broken Circle now already is a little bit e.g. with the whole fade part already separated. So I guess people wouldn't mind if it would happen with other really long quests as well. If I understand you correctly that is ;) And I loved Oblivion btw, patched, modded and played it for ages ;) --Mytharox 22:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::At first I played Oblivion without mods, until the moment I found out that when I gained one level, the entire world did too :P So I went and installed the mod so creatures got some level caps by region and type ;) After that I found out many more, a lot to increase the graphics and skins, really a world of difference and made the game so much more enjoyable to play. But now I am all in Dragon Age, but playing and writing all about it in the wikia at the same time makes the game last at least 3 times longer ;)--Mytharox 23:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps a tiny amount of things in the journal might be glitches, from the developers who put them under a wrong header by mistake, like the of noble blood or the paragon quest twice. For the Jarvia's hideout I now put an extra note in it explaining that it's actually about 3 quests, perhaps that helps there to avoid a bit of confusion. I do like the idea of having every quest listed certainly on some overview page. Perhaps that is what some people want, some sort of walkthrough that helps you plan your travels, so you can pickup and do several sidequests/main quest at the same time and not walk back and forth 20 times ;)--Mytharox 12:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Healing Effects Sorry for the late reply. Can you elaborate on the problem with healing effects? I havn't actually played DA:O in awhile heh, so I'm not sure of how the problem works. If it can be quantized in some way (are ALL healing effects broken, etc), then Caridin can tag the page with whatever you want. - Pwr905 03:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Codex items Thanks so much for your message about the Codex: Items page. It's lovely to feel appreciated! Now I'm just starting to slog through the rest of the Codex. --Zoev 17:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Blood Mage specialization unlock Hi, I left a question for you on the Blood Mage discussion page. Thanks! -- 21:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC)